Song Shuhang/Cultivation/Sixth Stage True Monarch
Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Song Shuhang mistakenly joined an Eighth to Ninth Heavenly Tribulation and already passed the first two waves and currently transcending the third and final wave of the tribulation. Since the events in Throne of Wealth Dispersal, rumours started to spread that Song Shuhang actually a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal due to his battle prowess against an actual Tribulation Immortal, his ability to enter the ninth layer and the faint but unmistakable Tribulation Immortal life force. Opening Wave Song Shuhang was struck unprepared by the opening wave, making him the one and only Eighth Promotes Ninth Tribulation Transcender to die during the opening wave. However, since his death took place near Eat Melon’s immortal cave, the death was mistaken as Eat Melon’s. Using his Resurrection Coin, he immediately resurrected after 10 minutes, still in the Heavenly Tribulation World. First Wave: Transforming Mortality Into Immortality Ever since Song Shuhang successfully survived Ninth Stage Heavenly Tribulation’s First Wave: Transforming Mortality Into Immortality, his body is emitting a faint but unmistakable Ninth Stage Life Force aura. Second Wave: Formation of Tribulation Bone Despite successfully transcending the Ninth Stage Heavenly Tribulation’s Song Shuhang unable to condense the tribulation bone since he isn’t an actual Eighth Saint. Third Wave: Tribulation of A Thousand Days An astronomical amount of Purple Divine Thunder appeared in the this wave. Usually, the Divine Thunder will only shows up on the final days of the third wave. Eighth Stage Ancient Saint Ancient Saint Seal Ancient Saint Sermon Sixth Stage True Monarch First Minor Realm: Gold Core Transformed into Spirit Lake Shuhang has formed one great spirit lake and seven smaller spirit lakes, with each lakes are nine layers deep. Great Spirit Lake Star Path Soft Feather was on the first and last positions, simultaneously occupying two positions. However, White Two saw the last person on the line was himself. Sixteen, White and White Two were absent from the line up for unknown reasons. Seven Great Small Spirit Lakes Despite being called as ‘small’, their sizes are at least as big as any other cultivator’s spirit lake. The lakes have fulfilled the requirement for the Ten Layers of Heaven. # Gold Core Spirit Lake ‘''Tyrant Sabre''’: Holy City, Infallible # Treasure Core Spirit Lake ‘''Tyrant Song''’: Holy Sword, Doomsday World # Karmic Virtue Spirit Lake''' ‘''Tyrant Ru''’: Holy Man, Teaching Everyone Without Prejudice # Blood Demon Spirit Lake ‘''Tyrant Demon''’: Holy Blood, Infinite Curse # Arc Reactor Spirit Lake ‘''Tyrant Tyrant''’: Holy Core, Star of Destruction # Ancient Witch Core Spirit Lake ‘''Tyrant Witch''’: Holy Sacrifice, All Heavens and Myriad Realm # Dragon Soul Spirit Lake '‘''Tyrant Dragon’: Holy Dragon, Dragon Net Summons Second Minor Realm: Life Wheel on the Lake At the end of the Battle of Ruism, the seven small lakes started to form the life wheel by using the energy from Holy Man’s obsession. The life wheels will be high grade since all seven lakes are from cores with nine dragon marks or equivalent, the living items are without parallel in history and the Heavenly Astral already made into Red-roast Heavenly Tribulation meal.Chapter 1968 Third Minor Realm: Ten Layers of Heaven By using the energy of Holy Man’s obsession, at the end of the Battle of Ruism, Song Shuhuang was able to breakthrough all the way to the Sixth Layer of Heaven, for all seven small spirit lakes. At first, since he has seven small lakes, Shuhang wanted to try an experiment. He wanted to skip the Seventh Layer of Heaven, and started to condense a nascent soul in a spirit lake. However, his idea was opposed by almost everybody, except Heart Demon Scarlet Firmament who dutifully doing its job. Just as he was going to break through the Seventh Layer of Heaven, he ran out Strength of Heavenly Astral. Moreover, his body already reached its limits, if not for the drop of holy blood, his body would have already exploded. As such, he was ‘advised’ by Pavilion Lord Chu to take a good and proper rest.Chapters 1971-1973 Fourth Minor Realm: Lotus Opening Transforming Nascent References __FORCETOC__